


An Algorithm That Shows How Much The Magic Community Hates Strife

by Ubinoft



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Magic, Negotiations, Ships are there if you squint really hard to see them, light cursing, like two words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ubinoft/pseuds/Ubinoft
Summary: William Strife classifies all magic as "potty-mouth magic", that is until "potty-mouth magic" leads to him being captured by a Mage that demands to know his plan.





	

Will knew they were playing with him. The minute those words slipped out of his mouth, his entire world has been hell. All he said was that he didn't care for magic and then suddenly the whole magic community has been after the blonde. At first it was subtle. Parvis wanted to learn magic, he disapproved but went along with those puppy dog eyes of him, and he ended up being a blood Mage with no filter. Then it was theft, little things like saplings and sticks were first, but they started to pick up on his precious red stone. He had a bit of a withdrawal that Xephos has to help him out of, but the mages were getting serious. Parvis of course wouldn't shut up and stop his adventure there, he just had to get that damn God of the Sun, Ridgedog. Even called him superior, that kiss-ass. Then it was that deer/ram KirinDave. He was careful not to reveal anything to that bastard, but low and behold, he got info anyways. He didn't pay in diamond or emeralds, no, that would be to courteous of him, he payed in full with magic. Poppets none the less. Maybe Will was getting delirious, high off of the suspicion, maybe it was more magic, but he swore the shadows on the wall started to move and mock him, making it more than obvious that he couldn't do shit to stop them. More witches spawned around the Strife Solutions's tower and wisps burned streaks of lighting into his walls. He needed a vacation, somewhere in between the evils that haunt him, he chose Nano's village. It was quite remote and not many things happened on it's premise, but he didn't do his homework well enough, and like a fool he walked into a trap. It was so simple as well, just a simple potion dispenser with one of Nilsey's brews of Nausea and he was out like a lamp.

When he woke, he was still in his clothes, thank god but he was less that grateful for the rope that cut into his wrists. His ankles were covered by his socks, but he still felt them confining him to the chair. He gave a harsh tug on one of the arms of the little throne, but from his view in the pitch darkness, he was only making the area light up with the neon green that coursed through his veins. He still had a bit of fight left in him, so why not?

"Let me go! I did nothing to deserve this and whatever reason you have is bullshit!" He screamed from his binds, the words echoing off of each presumable surface. And just on cue like a sick twisted show, the torches lit up with the strength of a bonfire. There he was. His fucking captor. Rythian Enderborn. It all made sense. The dancing shadows should have given it away, no one else on this server would look at a shadow twice and think of the endless possibilities. No, it simply was a purple eyed madman that just happen to be related to the owner of the village. He has a tower here as well, where he makes magic and even from miles away, you could feel the terrible aura that resonates. The witches? He was in cahoots with one of them for sure. Will never talked to many mages, but from what Parvis rambles about, he's caught more than once that the man before him was persuasive, a bit scary but he knows what he's doing alright. Those eyes hide a plan and Will reads expression and moods like magazines, but when half of a face is covered, it's not exactly easy.

He sits there, not moving an inch, except to blink. Strife doest't even know if he breathes, or he's just learned to not move his chest and inhale and exhale quieter than a mouse. Cross legged on a spruce arm chair, cross armed as well with just the cockiest tilt of his head. He's leaned all the way back, but that doesn't matter when you're tied up and in front of a living shadow.

"Hello William." Rythian says plainly with his accent coating every consonant. If it was possible, the Mage was smirking with his eyes, those amethysts he calls irises dripping with arrogance.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Enderborn." God Will sounded stupid trying to make his voice anything close to intimidating. It just came out as an exasperated comment.

"A little birdie told me you didn't like potty-mouth magic. Is this true?"

"It was just as true as when I said it four months ago, it isn't going to change just because you point a fireball at my head." He spat back, trying his best to keep eye contact while still thinking of an escape route.

"Oh, I don't do just fireballs William. My powers can rival Ridgedog himself and I don't have to say a word. That's the magic of well...magic!" Rythian chuckled at his own little joke, propping his head up with his hand and leaning forward on the armrest.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing big. Just a promise to not destroy this world."

"That's it?! You dragged me to wherever the hell this place is to tell me to be conservative with my water? I swear to god, I-" A thin finger was put to his lips, shushing him from further stupidity.

"I am not asking you to be a conservationist, I'm asking that you promise not to destroy this world with weapons of the most heinous degree. Nuclear weapons, red matter bombs, missiles with large blast radiuses, are the main ones, but I suppose there are others." The enderborn stated.

His face had changed to a much softer tone, no arrogant stare at his accomplishments, no menacing lighting. He had brightened the flames to see that they were in his tower in Nano's village, probably had a spell to make it echo or seem more dramatic than it needed to be.

"I'm very sorry that we had to meet on these terms William Strife, but the last time people were so vocal about hating science, my apprentice lost an arm and a home. I just need to know that you're not going to follow the path of destruction that the previous scientists have laid out for you." Rythian snapped his fingers and the bounds in the chair loosened, letting Strife be a little more comfortable and not indeed cutting off blood to his hands.

"I see...well, at Strife Solutions, we-"

"No. I don't want you to answer like a business man, I want you to answer truthfully as yourself."

"I, William Strife, will not destroy the world with weapons of mass destruction. For I have reasons not to." The binds slipped completely off, letting him freely move again. The Mage grabbed him hand and teleported them both to the middle of Nano's village.

"Thank you Strife. I'll tell them to stop bugging you now."

"That would be perfect."

"Farväl affärsman med glödande gröna ögon."

And just like that he's gone. Leaving Strife in the middle of the village.

**Author's Note:**

> Farväl affärsman med glödande gröna ögon- Farewell businessman with the glowing green eyes.
> 
> I used google translate, so if I just offended someone, please tell me and I'll fix it.


End file.
